D'aventures en aventures
by SilverandRogue
Summary: Retrouvez la vie mouvementée de deux Dragons Slayers et de leurs amis. De l'enfance à l'adulte, découvrez tous les secrets de Sting et Rogue... Warning ! Violence/abus/torture/scène explicite/langage grossier. Rated M. Yaoi. Lemon à venir. *Label SPPS !*
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première fiction, j'espère que vous aimerez ^^

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 _**(PV Sting)

_L'obscurité. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Que le noir et le désespoir qui l'accompagnaient. Il faisait froid aussi, glacial. Un froid mordant escorté par un silence de glace. L'atmosphère était bien trop lourde pour être supportable. S'en était terrifiant, bien plus encore que les bruits de bataille et de douleur qui avaient fait trembler les parois humides de la grotte quelques instant auparavant. On n'entendait absolument plus rien, pas même une respiration. On ne voyait rien du tout, même pas une ombre. Par contre, on sentait parfaitement l'odeur cuivrée qui agressée les narines. Hormis cette senteur omniprésente, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Que le vide. Le néant. Mais un néant illusoire et futile, fragile, bien vite remplacer et détruit par la vie. Ou la mort. Du moment qu'il y avait quelque chose, le néant n'était plus…Chance, ou malchance ?_

Sting avançait prudemment dans les ténèbres. Il les chassait grâce à une balle d'énergie qu'il maintenait dans ses mains. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il tentait de faire. Pas facile quand on avait le bras sévèrement amoché et qu'un chaton s'y accrochait de toutes ses griffes. Pourtant le petit garçon ne lui en voulait pas. La pauvre petite créature tremblait de partout, son pelage était hérissé de ses yeux ne cessaient de scruter chaque coin qui s'éclairer au fur et à mesure de leur progression. Une autre boule de poils les suivait à pied, visiblement inquiet mais également rassuré lorsqu'il regardait le jeune garçon, qui lui souriait en retour. Ce petit chat marchant était le compagnon de Sting. Son confident et ami fidèle. C'était Lector. La petite dans ses bras se nommait Frosch. C'était la compagne du frère d'arme de Sting, au même titre que Lector pour lui. Ils étaient justement à la recherche de ce frère d'arme.

Après en avoir fini avec sa tâche, Sting avait retrouvé Lector, caché derrière un rocher, avant de sortir de sa grotte. Après un dernier coup d'œil, il avait quitté pour la dernière fois l'endroit qui avait été sa maison pendant tant d'années. Les souvenirs liés à ce lieu furent refoulés dans l'Inconscient du jeune garçon. Il avait d'autre chose à penser maintenant. Grimaçant à chaque pas à cause de son bras blessé et épuisé, Sting avait marché jusqu'au plus profond de la forêt à côté de laquelle avait été sa maison. Tout ça pour arriver face à une grotte similaire à la sienne, quoique plus sombre et menaçante. Avec le feuillage des arbres, les rayons du soleil n'éclairaient que faiblement le lieu. Les petits rochers pointus semblaient former des dents, une mâchoire énorme. On n'avait pas envie de rentrer à l'intérieur de peur de se faire dévorer. Lector et lui avaient trouvé une Frosch en pleure devant l'entrée de la grotte. De toute évidence, Frosch n'avait pas eu le droit d'accompagner son ami. Lui aussi avait une tâche à accomplir. Elle attendait donc à l'extérieur, puisqu'elle avait peur de s'y aventurer seule. Avec raison. Avant que Lector ne puisse demander des nouvelles à Frosch, un puissant rugissement fit trembler la Terre. Sting tomba au sol, Lector s'envola grâce à ses ailes apparues magiquement et Frosch sauta sur le bras de Sting toutes griffes dehors, plus effrayée que jamais.

Derrière le rugissement sauvage, Sting percevait une voix, plus faible mais toute aussi sauvage et pleine de douleur. Son ouïe était très développée tout comme son odorat. Il reconnut sans peine le propriétaire de chacun des hurlements. Et puis, aussi vite que c'était arrivé, le boucan infernal s'arrêta net. Le sol ne tremblait plus. Après avoir tenté de décrocher Frosch, en vain, Sting se releva et glissa un regard vers Lector. Le chat volant semblait très inquiet, tout autant que Sting. D'un commun accord, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la caverne, se faisant avaler par l'obscurité. C'était oppressant et le jeune garçon utilisa sa magie pour éclairer l'endroit. Cependant il ne put le faire que pour une petite zone. Les ténèbres semblaient absorber sa lumière sans répit. Ce n'était pas naturel. Et Sting avait une petite idée du pourquoi du comment. _Ils _s'étaient battus avec leur magie commune. Alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer, ils entrèrent dans un grand espace, une sorte d'antichambre. Sting le savait bien, il y avait la même chose dans sa propre grotte. Elles étaient en tous points similaires. A quelques détails près sans doute.

Frosch choisit ce moment pour se laisser tomber soudainement par terre, et partie en pleurant à chaud de larme. Lector lui cria de revenir, mais la petite chatte n'écoutait pas. Elle ne semblait même pas l'entendre. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Sting commença à la suivre lorsqu'il perçut ses paroles grâce à son ouïe fine. Plus de doute permit. Frosch venait de retrouver son compagnon. Sauf que lui ne répondait pas malgré les gémissements pitoyables de la petite chatte. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas pourtant. Le garçon n'était pas connu pour sa parole facile, mais il ne laisserait jamais Frosch dans un tel état. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça. De plus en plus inquiet, Sting utilisa une plus grande quantité de magie, ce qui eut pour effet d'éclairer toute la grotte. Lector se précipita aux côtés de Frosch qui secouait doucement le corps. Sting les rejoignit et s'abaissa pour faire face à son ami. Il avait de nombreuses traces de griffures un peu partout. Il était couvert de sang, rouge et noir. Mais le pire était sans nul doute son regard. Si vide. Comme mort.

-Rogue ?, demanda d'un ton plaintif la petite chatte.

-...Frosch...Sting...

La réponse du jeune homme était presque inaudible. Cela inquiéta d'entrée le jeune blond. Déjà que son ami n'avait pas l'air en forme, alors là il commençait sérieusement à stresser.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? interrogea-t-il.

-Morte...Morte...Morte ! Elle est morte ! s'emporta le brun.

-Calme-toi Rogue !

-Fro est d'accord ! Ça va aller Rogue, calme-toi. Tout va bien maintenant, Fro est là, déclara Frosch d'un ton réconfortant.

La petite minette enlaça son compagnon qui referma ses bras autour d'elle avant d'éclater en sanglots incontrôlables. Sting voulut s'éloigner, leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Mais alors qu'il commençait à se relever, une main tremblante agrippa le bord de sa veste. Comprenant le message, le jeune garçon s'assit et patienta avec Lector. Sting était quelque peu choqué. Jamais il n'avait vu Rogue pleurer. Et il n'avait jamais imaginé un instant que remplir cette tâche le mettrait dans un tel état. C'était bien lui qui l'avait proposé et Rogue avait accepté sans protestation. Il renifla et le regretta vivement. Il se mit à tousser rudement. Sa gorge le brûlait maintenant. Aucun doute, ça puait dans toute la grotte. Avec Lector, Sting profita un instant d'inattention de la part de son frère d'arme pour aller vers la source de cette odeur si prenante. C'était semblable à celle de sa grotte, autant que s'en était éloigné. Celle-là vous prenez à la gorge pour ne plus vous lâchez. Vous aviez l'impression que du sang emplissait toute votre bouche. C'était malsain, dangereux. Ça sentait la tristesse, la colère, la fureur et la folie, la douleur. Si jamais ce n'était pas fini, Sting et ses compagnons ne survivraient pas. Prudemment, il contourna un gros rocher qui lui boucher la vue. L'odeur se fit plus force. Le sol était noir et poisseux. _« Ca »_ ne ressemblait plus à rien. Un tas de chair et d'os, rien de plus. Du sang avait éclaboussait les murs, partout il y avait de cette substance noir et visqueuse. Du sang. De Dragon. Sting couvrit les yeux de Lector le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas qu'il assiste massacre. Nul doute, Rogue avait bien tué sa mère, ça ne respirait plus. Tout comme lui, Sting avait abattu son père, quoiqu'avec moins de violence apparemment. Il avait prélevé sang et écaille, même une dent en souvenir. Partant du principe que Rogue voudrait faire de même, il préleva ce qu'il fallait sur le tas informe et se dépêcha de retourner avec Frosch et Rogue. Il regarda un instant ce pauvre petit être recroquevillé sur le sol, serrant dans ses bras un petit chat. Il semblait si fragile à ce moment. Pourtant il était bien le seul responsable du carnage que Sting venait d'observer. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si bouleverser.

-Frosch, Rogue, Lector, il est temps de partir d'ici, déclara Sting d'un ton calme et sans appel.

-Aye Sting-kun !

-Fro est d'accord.

-On a réussi mon frère, lâcha le blond. On l'a vraiment fait.

Sting prononça ses paroles en aidant Rogue à se mettre sur ses pieds. D'un regard triste et vide, Rogue se contenta d'hocher à peine la tête. Tous les quatre se pressèrent de quitter cet endroit maintenant maudit.

-Nous sommes libres maintenant, murmura le jeune garçon. Nous sommes de véritables Dragons Slayers.

* * *

**Note :** Eh voilà. Le premier chapitre est terminé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. La suite à venir ^^

Je précise que l'idée de l'empathie me vient de **Baella**, dans sa fiction_ Et Sabertooth alors ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Et voici déjà le deuxième chapitre ! J'étais inspirée aujourd'hui, et j'avais du temps libre donc voilà ^^

Merci aux personnes qui suivent et commentent cet écrit ! Ça motive et en plus cela me permet de m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture les gens :3

_Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, zut !_

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 _**(PV Sting)

Plusieurs jours après ces événements étranges, Rogue était toujours dans un état effrayant. Frosch tentait de lui venir en aide, mais ça ne donnait aucun résultat valable. Lector et Sting faisaient de leur mieux pour l'aider et subvenir à leurs besoins en même temps. Ils avaient continué leur chemin jusqu'à arriver à une vieille cabane, de chasseur certainement. Sting avait dans l'optique de rejoindre une ville rapidement. Mais Rogue ne semblait pas en état de voyager. Le petit homme n'avait pas prononcé un mot, à part lors de ses crises la nuit. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, même pour quelques secondes, une terreur sans borne s'emparait de lui et Rogue se mettait à hurler et à se débattre. Ils avaient beaucoup de mal à le calmer à chaque fois. Dans ces cris, Sting parvenait à distinguer des mots, des morceaux de phrases comme « impardonnable », « mort » ou « on n'aurait pas dû ». Ca durait depuis trois jours maintenant. Rogue ne dormait jamais, Sting pas énormément. Il se faisait du souci pour son ami, et il voulait l'aider. Il était persuadé que c'était sa faute, car il avait eu l'idée de faire ce geste. Il l'avait entrainé avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il était le coupable, c'était lui qui aurait dû souffrir et pas le contraire ! Il était si furieux contre lui-même. Il avait à peine soigné son bras, comme pour s'infliger une punition.

Ca le brûlait à l'intérieur de lui. La culpabilité le tiraillait sans répit. S'en était douloureux. Jamais encore il ne s'était mis autant en colère, et c'était à lui-même qu'il en voulait. A cet instant, Sting aurait tout donné pour ne plus voir Rogue comme ça. Il était prêt à remonter dans le temps pour ne pas commettre ces crimes. Il était prêt à prendre la place de son ami et souffrir au lieu de lui. Il était même prêt à subir la pire des tortures. Résolument, il était prêt à mourir s'il le fallait. A peine eut-il pensé cela qu'une grande partie de sa colère s'envola. Disparue. Envolée. Il était bien intrigué maintenant. Par quel prodige sa fureur avait pu disparaitre ainsi, au point de ne plus s'en vouloir ? A présent tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était aidé son ami. Ami. Ami qui semblait souffrir tout à coup. Il grimaçait, mais pas comme avant, durant ses crises. C'était différent cette fois. Frosch et Lector étaient partis chercher de l'eau et des fruits, ils étaient donc seuls pour le moment.

-Rogue ?, demanda le jeune blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, répondit l'intéressé. Tout va bien.

Il avait parlé ! Enfin ! Après trois jours de silence, voilà qu'il daignait enfin parler. Sting était soulagé d'un côté. Mais d'un autre, il ne croyait pas du tout aux paroles de son ami. Rogue avait tendance à tout garder pour lui. Il ne se plaignait jamais. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, Sting avait appris à reconnaitre le ton subtil qu'employer Rogue.

-Menteur, accusa Sting. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es dans cet état...C'est ma faute, je veux t'aider.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtise lus grosse que toi, répliqua Rogue avec un soupir. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est juste...moi.

-Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas, se lamenta le blond. Explique-toi enfin !

-...Quand j'ai combattu Skyadrum...J'ai soudain ressenti des émotions inhabituelles...Et le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas les miennes, s'expliqua le brun avec une certaine hésitation.

-A qui elles étaient alors ?

-A la dragonne...

-! Pour de vrai ?! s'exclama Sting avec force.

-Je me suis servie de ça pour lui faire baisser sa garde...J'ai pris sa colère pour avoir plus de force, continua-t-il. Et je l'ai massacré sans scrupule...

-Tu n'aurais peut-être pas gagné sans ça. Elle était plutôt puissante, surtout ici dans les ombres, son élément.

-J'ai tout ressenti quand elle est morte…Sa haine, son chagrin, sa déception, sa peur aussi, s'expliqua le brun…Son courage et sa détresse. Sa douleur…Sa promesse de vengeance.

-Mais alors tu es un, commença Sting avant de chercher son mot pendant quelques minutes. Un, comment ça s'appelle déjà ? ... Un empathe ?

-...Je crois, répondit faiblement Rogue.

-C'est toi qui as absorbé ma colère à l'instant ! réalisa le jeune. Ça te fait mal ? Tu grimaçais.

-Oui, un peu. C'est insupportable en réalité, laissa échapper le petit. Trop de pression, trop de sentiments…

-Tu peux vraiment sentir et absorber les émotions des autres !

-C'est horrible Sting...

-Je vais trouver une solution Rogue. Tout va s'arranger, affirma-t-il.

-C'est peut-être ça, la malédiction de Maman…,sa voix se brisa à la fin de la phrase.

-Je vais trouver le moyen de te libérer. Parole de Dragon Slayer. Il faut juste que tu tiennes le coup, un peu. C'est ça qui t'empêche de dormir ? se renseigna le blond.

Rogue se contenta d'hocher la tête. A l'évidence, il ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation. On pouvait le comprendre. Sa situation était bien délicate. Sting se demandait même si son ami s'en sortira. Pas facile d'être victime d'empathie aigue lorsqu'on est un Dragon Slayer. D'un côté, vous avez tout le temps envie de vous battre, il vous faut vous dépensez un minimum. Mais de l'autre, ressentir la douleur de votre adversaire n'aide pas le moins du monde. C'était impossible pour les deux entités de vivre ensemble, chacune étant un contraire de l'autre. Non, ça allait être l'enfer. Il fallait absolument que Sting trouve un moyen d'aider Rogue. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu cette idée stupide !

C'était durant un entrainement, deux jours avant l'acte. Wisslogia était particulièrement énervé ce jour-là. Sting n'arrivait pas à le satisfaire malgré son enchainement d'attaque de plus en plus rapide et précis. Rien ne pouvait calmer la fureur du Dragon de Lumière. Pourtant, il ne s'emportait pas facilement. Sting avait bien tenté de savoir le pourquoi du comment, mais il avait été si férocement réprimandé qu'il n'osait plus rien dire. Enfin le grand Dragon blanc parut se satisfaire, ou se lasser, et il laissa quartier libre à son élève. De son gros pas, il fila vers les profondeurs de la forêt, direction Skyadrum. Intrigué, Sting le suivit. En plus, il voulait parler un peu avec Rogue. Les deux étaient très amis et s'aider mutuellement au quotidien. Rogue offrait à Sting une bonne oreille. Il pouvait lui parler de tout et de n'importe quoi et surtout, il pouvait se plaindre sans que l'autre ne l'envoie ailleurs.

Ils se stoppèrent tous deux à quelques mètres de la clairière devant la grotte de la Dragonne de l'Ombre. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas fini l'entrainement du jour. Sting en profita pour observer son compère et voir comment il se débrouillait. Il était bien curieux de connaitre l'entrainement que Rogue subissait, lui n'en parlait jamais. Et pour cause. De ce Sting pouvait voir, c'était une véritable torture. Skyadrum se contentait de faire entrer de force des ombres dans le corps de Rogue, du moins pour le moment. Le pauvre petit garçon était plié sur le sol, gémissant en appelant sa « mère » au secours. Et elle se contentait de le critiquer, de l'insulter. La femelle n'était pas connue pour son doux caractère loin de là, mais il y avait des limites ! Sting était révolté par ce qu'il voyait. D'abord Wisslogia se permettait de devenir toujours plus exigent envers Sting, et maintenant Skyadrum maltraitait son protégé. Une fureur sans nom envahit le jeune homme. Ceux qui se prétendaient leurs parents se comportaient comme des bourreaux ! Lorsque le jeune révolté voulut aller au secours de son ami, son père le plaqua violement au sol de sa grosse patte écailleuse. Il lui ordonna de ne pas bouger et de se contenter de regarder, si il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur aux deux petits chats que les garçons nourrissaient en cachette. Ainsi, il était au courant pour Lector et Frosch. Sting n'eut d'autre choix que de serrer les dents et de regarder, se sentant complétement impuissant.

Au bout de deux heures interminables, Skyadrum passa au combat. Elle attaquait Rogue sans ménagement. Sting s'énerva contre son paternel. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Dragons avaient changé d'attitude envers eux depuis quelques temps. Avant, ils étaient fermes mais doux. Maintenant, ils n'étaient que cruauté. C'est tout naturellement que Wisslogia expliqua à son protégé que Skyadrum était en période de chaleur. Eh oui, même chez les nobles Dragons, il y a des moments dans la vie qui ne sont pas toujours roses. Pour leur entourage surtout. Tout aussi naturellement, le mâle expliqua qu'il fessait la cour à la Dragonne depuis quelques temps déjà. D'ici deux jours, les deux allaient s'accoupler et ils auraient alors une nouvelle progéniture. Une vraie cette fois. Plus besoin d'humain donc. Mais ils ne voulaient pas perdre la face devant les autres Dragons et ils tentaient donc d'endurcir leur champion avant de les abandonner. Ils pensaient réellement qu'en deux jours, avec un entrainement intensif, les deux garçons seraient en mesure de battre les champions des autres Dragons. Sting n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Une fois le choc passé et la tristesse qui s'était emparée de lui disparue, un froid glacial se répandit dans ses veines. Si les Dragons ne voulaient plus d'eux, très bien. Ils voulaient passer leur vie ensemble ? Soit. Ils la passeront ensemble, et c'est ensemble qu'ils mourront…

Voilà comment Sting et Rogue en étaient arrivés à tuer leur parent. Le père de Sting et la mère de Rogue, assassinés par leur propre enfant parce qu'ils avaient pour projet de les remplacer. En repensant à la source de cette décision si radicale, Sting sut qu'il avait eu la bonne idée. C'était la seule chose qu'il convenait de faire, pour sa sécurité, celle de Rogue, Lector et Frosch. Terminer les remords, ils étaient bien mieux libres maintenant. Et puis, il n'avait plus le temps pour la culpabilité. Il devait venir en aide à Rogue de toute urgence. Mais déjà la nuit tombée, et les deux minous rentrés auprès de leurs amis. Sans rien expliquer de la situation de Rogue, Sting rassura Lector et Frosch en leur promettant que dès le lendemain, il se mettrait à la recherche d'une solution pour Rogue. Sting avait appris il y avait quelques temps qu'une espèce de guérisseuse vivait dans cette forêt, de l'autre côté. C'était un bon début pour les recherches.

-Demain, on se met en route. Je jure sur ma vie que tu seras guéri en fin de semaine Rogue.

* * *

**Note :** Ainsi se termine le deuxième chapitre :3

Alors, comment l'avez trouvé ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** Hello tout le monde ^^

Me voici avec le troisième chapitre, vous êtes content ? :3

J'ai tenté de faire un PV avec un personnage peu utilisé...Personnellement je le trouve moyen...Qu'en dites-vous ? Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir par vous-mêmes, Enjoy

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 _**(PV Frosch)

Grâce à la conviction de Sting et à la bonne humeur de Lector, Frosch ne perdait pas espoir. Oui, maintenant elle était certaine que tout irait bien et que bientôt Rogue redeviendrait celui qu'elle aimait tant. Pour le moment, il ressemblait plus à un petit enfant, encore plus jeune qu'elle. Frosch avait le même âge que Lector, mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Son caractère était bien enfantin et elle ressemblait plus à un tout petit chaton qui découvre le monde. Un petit chaton dont prenait grand soin Rogue, jour après jour. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus en état, les rôles étaient inversés. C'était à Frosch de prendre soin de son compagnon ! Lector et Sting étaient là aussi, mais la petite chatte verte tenait à faire le maximum seule. D'ailleurs, c'était son rôle, à elle. Alors qu'elle était l'enfant, elle était devenue la maman. C'était assez amusant pour elle.

Le matin, alors que Sting et Lector s'assuraient qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, Frosch réveillait tendrement Rogue et le faisait manger. L'état du garçon empirait de jour en jour malgré les efforts de ses amis. C'était comme si leur simple présence à ses côtés était devenue un supplice. Lector semblait tout aussi perdu que la petite chatte cosplayée en grenouille rose, mais pas Sting. Les deux chatons avaient bien tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais le jeune garçon avait prétendu ne rien savoir de plus qu'eux et qu'ils perdaient du temps précieux en bavardages inutiles. Alors les chats se contentaient d'avancer avec leurs amis. Frosch se gardait bien d'interroger directement Rogue, le pauvre avait l'air assez mal en point comme ça, pas question de lui faire passer un interrogatoire. Lorsque Lector le lui avait proposé, elle s'était énervée pour la première fois depuis sa naissance. Frosch a toujours été une petite chatte candide et dépendante des autres. Mais elle sait aussi se montrer exigeante et capricieuse. D'autant plus que Rogue avait tendance à tout lui céder. La seule chose qu'il lui avait refusé, c'était de l'accompagnée dans la grotte, ce fameux jour. Maintenant elle regrettait de ne pas avoir insisté. Avec de la persévérance et un peu de pleure, elle aurait surement eu le droit de venir et alors elle l'aurait protégé de ce qui l'avait touché et plongé dans cet état. Enfin, elle aurait pu aider Rogue à son tour. Lector savait se rendre utile pour Sting, mais elle n'apportait rien à son compagnon, qui l'aimait et la gardait malgré tout. La seule chose qu'elle était bonne à faire, c'était apportée des ennuis. Comme le jour de sa naissance.

**_O ~ o ~ o ~ O_**

C'était un an après que Sting et Rogue aient découverts les œufs dans la forêt. Intrigués et heureux de cette découverte personnelle, les deux enfants avaient gardé le secret et placé les œufs en sécurité. Chaque jour ils s'en occupaient un peu, le temps que les Dragons faisaient la sieste. Les œufs étaient de même taille et assez semblable. La seule véritable différence, c'était la couleur. L'un était marron avec des rayures plus claires, l'autre était vert complétement. Sting et Rogue prenaient leur rôle de parent très à cœur. Ils avaient l'impression de prendre la place de Skyadrum et de Wisslogia ainsi. De plus, cela leur permettaient d'avoir une activité en commun, et le fait de le tenir secret instaurait une complicité nouvelle pour les deux enfants.

Donc après un an de bons soins, l'œuf marron se mit à remuer. Sting était très nerveux, il sautillait presque sur place tellement il était impatient. Rogue pour sa part attendait tranquillement, le regard rivé sur l'œuf. Après plusieurs minutes de long suspense, un craquement retentit. Une grande lumière éclaira la clairière, aveuglant les deux garçons. Puis elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. L'œuf n'était plus là, à la place ce tenait un petit chaton en pleure. Sting était choqué, il pensait trouver un Dragon. Rogue aussi était quelque peu perturbé. Il ne pensait pas trouver de Dragon, les œufs n'auraient pas été abandonnés comme ça, mais il n'imaginait pas un instant voir un félin en sortir. Et puis tout d'un coup, Sting reprit ses esprits. Avec une douceur qu'on le lui connaissait pas, il prit le bébé dans ses bras et commença à le bercer. Petit à petit, le jeune chat se calma et s'endormit bien vite. Avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres, Sting était aux anges.

-Je vais l'appeler Lector. Regarde Rogue, je suis papa ! _s'exclama le blondinet avec entrain._

-J'ai vu Sting,_ répondit le brun._

Bien qu'il fût content pour son ami, Rogue restait concentrer. Pour lui, ce n'était pas terminé, son œuf ne bougeait toujours pas. Tout en gardant Lector dans ses bras, Sting se rapprocha de Rogue et fixa le dernier trésor. Le reste de la journée passa ainsi. Sting s'occupait de Lector tandis que Rogue attendait sans bouger. Pour meubler la conversation et pour tenter de comprendre, Sting interrogeait son ami. Avait-il bien mis au chaud son œuf ? Avait-il pensé à le retourner de temps à autre pour l'aération ? Au bout d'un moment il se stoppa, il voyait bien que ça ne servait à rien. Il finit par s'endormir avec Lector dans les bras, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Rogue. Lui n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste. Une bonne partie de la nuit passa, assez semblable à l'après-midi. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus, cherchant dans sa tête ce qu'il avait fait de travers. Quiconque l'aurait vu de l'extérieur aurait juste pensé qu'il surveillait les environs, tranquillement. Mais en réalité à l'intérieur il était paniqué à l'idée de perdre l'œuf. C'était impensable pour lui. De plus, il sentait le corps détendu de Sting à ses côtés, profondément endormi. Il était un peu jaloux. Lui avait réussi, il avait fait éclore son œuf et maintenant il pouvait dormir l'esprit tranquille. Alors qui lui, il devait se ronger les ongles dans l'attente interminable.

Au petit matin, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de vie provenant de l'œuf. Rogue perdait peu à peu espoir de le voir éclore. Il s'en voulait terriblement, peut-être que si il n'avait rien fait, si il avait laissé l'œuf dans la nature, il aurait pu vivre. Mais comme il s'en était mêlé, impossible de savoir et seule la culpabilité était là. Une larme roula sur sa joue, et il fût bien heureux que son comparse soit encore endormi. Sting n'était pas connu pour être un lève tôt. Lector lui était bien réveillé et il fixait le garçon de ses grands yeux. Mais Rogue n'en avait que faire, c'était un bébé après tout. C'est alors que le dit bébé se leva, fit quelques pas bancals et peu assurés, avant de prendre confiance en lui. Il marcha jusque l'œuf toujours immobile. Curieux, Rogue le regarda faire sans bouger. Le jeune chat posa sa patte sur l'œuf et regarda Rogue. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, pas vraiment certain de ce que voulait le bébé. Lector sembla soupirer, ce qui accentua le froncement de sourcil de Rogue, et il attrapa l'œuf. Rogue voulut se lever pour l'en empêcher, mais Sting était toujours contre lui et pesait de tout son poids. Son corps était engourdi de ne pas avoir bougé aussi, si bien qu'il dut se résigner à regarder Lector faire en priant qu'il ne fasse pas tomber son précieux chargement. Mais le petit était assez agile et il arriva devant Rogue sans avoir vaciller une fois. Il déposa l'œuf sur l'herbe et regarda à nouveau Rogue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lector ? _demanda le jeune garçon_. Je ne comprends pas…

Le petit chat fit le tour et s'approcha de Rogue. Là, il prit la main de l'enfant et la posa sur l'œuf. Qui se mit soudain à remuer. Un flash plus tard, et un petit chaton vert avait remplacé l'œuf. Abasourdit, Rogue regarda la petite forme, elle ne bougeait pas. Un faible gémissement s'en échappa et le garçon réagit de suite. Oubliant complétement que Sting l'avait choisi comme appuie, il s'élança et prit dans ses bras le nouveau bébé. Lector riait en regardant Sting se vautrait par terre. Il se redressa et vit que Rogue avait quelque chose dans les bras. En s'approchant, il vit ce dont il s'agissait et il partit dans un grand cri de joie. Maintenant, les deux avaient leur enfant. Ils avaient réussis, ensemble. Après une petite dance de la joie avec Lector, Sting s'installa à côté de Rogue qui tenait fermement son trésor.

-Alors, comment il s'appelle ?

-Elle s'appelle Frosch, _déclara Rogue avec fierté et amour._

La dénommée Frosch ouvrit les yeux à ce moment et fit un grand sourire éclatant à Rogue. C'est là qu'il sût que, même au péril de sa vie, il ferait tout pour elle. Et il était certain que Sting ressentait la même chose envers Lector. Il l'aiderait, car ce petit chat était son sauveur d'une certaine manière, en lui offrant Frosch.

**_O ~ o ~ o ~ O_**

C'était Sting qui leur avait raconté, et elle avait demandé confirmation à Rogue. Déjà, alors qu'elle était toujours dans son œuf, elle avait causé de l'inquiétude à son compagnon. Aujourd'hui cependant, c'était l'inverse. Et d'ailleurs elle fût rudement remise dans la réalité. Frosch marchait aux côtés de Rogue et perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu que le garçon allait de moins en moins vite. Un bruit, elle se retourna et trouva le pauvre allongé sur le sol. Il s'était effondré, complétement à bout de souffle. Elle courut le rejoindre.

-Sting ! Lector ! _s'écria la petite chatte._ Rogue ne va pas bien du tout !

-On devrait se reposer Sting-kun, _suggéra le jeune matou._

-Oui. On va se reposer un peu et après on continue. On est presque arrivé, je le sens.

Avec l'aide de Sting, Frosch redressa et adossa Rogue à un arbre. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer et ses joues étaient toute rouges. Sachant pertinemment que quelque n'allait pas, elle posa sa patte sur celles-ci. Elles étaient brûlantes. La petite chatte poussa un miaulement de surprise et Sting s'empressa de vérifier ce qui l'avait choqué. Avec un grognement, il déclara que Rogue avait de la fièvre, et que la pause était terminée. Il prit son frère d'arme sur son dos, et les quatre repartirent sur la route. A la fin de la journée, Frosch partie seule en éclaireur. En volant au-dessus de la forêt, elle remarqua une clairière d'où s'échapper un filet de fumée. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle prévient Sting.

-C'est bien Frosch, tu viens surement de sauver Rogue ! _s'exclama Sting._

La petite chatte était contente, enfin elle s'était rendue utile. Mais la joie fut vite remplacer par la détermination. Maintenant, il fallait soigner Rogue.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ~

Le point de vue change en cours de chapitre ! On va avoir un peu d'action...Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir =) Enjoy !

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 _**(PV Rogue)

Ça faisait terriblement mal. Rogue n'arrivait tout simplement plus à tenir le coup. Depuis qu'il avait tué sa mère, il ressentait les émotions de tout être vivant dans une limite de quelques mètres autour de lui. Mais même si cette zone pouvait sembler petite, le nombre d'insectes, de plantes et autres animaux était énorme. De plus la proximité de Lector, Sting et Frosch ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde. Les trois se faisaient du souci pour lui, et cela lui transperçait l'estomac. Dès que l'un de ses amis le touchait, Rogue souffrait un peu plus. Le contact augmentait l'intensité avec laquelle il ressentait les émotions de la personne qui le toucher. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir et il se gardait bien de leur dire. Sinon, leur culpabilité aurait été insupportable. Non, il allait endurer ça comme tout dans sa vie jusqu'à présent, en silence et en gardant tout pour lui. Bien que c'était difficile. Ne supportant plus le poids de tant de sentiments, il ne pouvait plus marcher. De plus sa santé ne cessait de décliner. Maintenant il avait une fièvre de cheval, n'arrangeant en rien sa situation. Sting avait décidé de le porter sur son dos pour qu'il puisse continuer la route. Le contact permanent avec le jeune homme était un supplice cruel. Car si il était vrai que Rogue souffrait de ce contact, il en profitait tout de même. Pour une fois qu'il avait le droit à un peu de douceur. Non pas que Skyadrum ne lui en ait jamais donné. Mais le plus souvent, elle était comme lui. Cacher ses sentiments, ses pensées pour ne pas que cela ne se retourne contre vous.

Mais soudain, il eut un changement. Alors que Lector et Sting étaient dans un mutisme qui blessé Rogue, Frosch débarqua toute excitée. Sans arriver à comprendre les paroles, Rogue ressentit le profond soulagement de ses compagnons. Sting se mit à avancer plus rapidement tandis que Lector et Frosch laissaient éclater leur joie. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune Dragon Slayer pour comprendre qu'ils approchaient de la destination tant attendue. La joie nouvelle de ses compagnons agissait comme un baume sur l'esprit du petit enfant. Berçait par le rythme des pas de Sting et le battement des ailes des chats, Rogue s'endormit enfin apaisé, un peu.

(PV Sting)

Après la nouvelle apportée par Frosch, Sting avait retrouvé sa détermination et son entrain. Dans peu de temps, ils seraient enfin arrivés et alors ils pourraient trouver le moyen d'aider Rogue . Et heureusement qu'ils approchaient parce que l'état du Dragon Slayer des Ténèbres l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Quand il avait pris son ami sur son dos, il avait bien senti le rictus de douleur qui avait tendu les trais de Rogue. Il en avait conclu que le contact augmentait le pouvoir de l'empathie. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas y échapper, le malade n'était pas en état de marcher. Il restait à peine conscient, c'était donc le moyen de plus rapide pour mettre fin à cette situation. Sting avait bien pensé à demander à un des chats de porter Rogue et de voler rapidement jusque la maisonnette, mais c'était impossible. Frosch était trop bouleversée et Lector avait beaucoup de mal à cacher ses émotions. Leur confier Rogue reviendrait à accentuer son malaise. Et puis, ils ne sauraient pas expliquer la situation du garçon. Non définitivement, c'était la meilleure des solutions.

Alors qu'il tentait de diriger ses pensées et ses émotions vers des choses plutôt positives pour son ami, il le sentit s'appuyer un peu plus sur son dos et se détendre. Tournant un peu la tête, il aperçut furtivement le visage de Rogue. Il était apparemment endormi, et plutôt paisiblement. Une bonne chose. Sting décida de faire une pause, car il se fatiguait rapidement avec son fardeau. De plus Lector et Frosch n'arrivaient pas à suivre le rythme en marchant, ils devaient voler en permanence. Ils n'avaient jamais tenu aussi longtemps et le Dragon Slayer Blanc avait peur de les épuiser. Il s'arrêta et déposa doucement son camarade sur le sol. Les deux chats se posèrent avec un soupir de soulagement. De toute évidence, ils n'auraient pas tenu quelques mètres supplémentaires. Sting vérifia l'état de Rogue, le temps que les chats ferment un peu les yeux. Il était toujours endormi, plus serein que les derniers jours. La fièvre était toujours là. Mais par moment ses sourcils se fronçaient. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Le jeune garçon supposa qu'il était en plein cauchemar. Il se souvenait que, le matin passé, Rogue s'était plaint à Frosch d'horribles cauchemars qui le hantaient. De plus, autant que Sting s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu le Dragon Slayer Noir ou même Skyadrum dormir réellement. Ils somnolaient toujours. Quand il avait posé la question à Wisslogia, son père avait prétendu qu'être une ombre permettait certes de se cacher, mais dès que vous relâchiez la pression, les ombres venaient assaillir votre esprit en messes basses et autres complaintes sombres. Du coup, Sting était arrivé à la conclusion qu'être du côté de la lumière, c'était bien parce qu'on pouvait dormir en paix.

Sting s'étira longuement et avec un petit grognement, comme son père avait l'habitude de faire. Parfois Lector prétendait que Sting ressemblait plus à un Dragon qu'à un humain, et Frosch tenait le même discours pour Rogue, quoiqu'avec des situations différentes. Le blond avait tendance à vite s'emporté et à toujours chercher la bagarre. La compétition, il aimait ça et la recherchait pour tout. Il avait un très grand appétit et un sommeil lourd. Son humeur variait facilement, passant vite de l'émerveillement à la colère ou de la tranquillité à l'agitation. Tout comme son père. Le brun avait au contraire un caractère calme et solitaire, bien qu'il ne soit pas contre la compagnie d'autrui. Il savait se faire discret mais dégageait en permanence une aura sombre, surement dû à son élément. Mais lui aussi avait un mental variant. Souvent, il était comme une ombre, tranquille. Mais quand il devait combattre, la nature des Dragons Slayers entrait en jeu et il devenait acharné. Comme Sting, Rogue avait un bon appétit mais son sommeil était inexistant. Il se contentait de somnoler, comme Skyadrum. A croire que le caractère des Dragons avait été transmis en même temps que la magie.

Avec un petit soupir, Sting se laissa choir sur le sol meuble de la forêt. Au moins, ils n'étaient pas embêtés par les animaux sauvages, ceux-ci avaient bien trop peur d'eux. Mais pour le moment ils n'avaient croisé que les plus petits habitants. Les autres devaient surement sentir leurs magies, donc ils n'approchaient pas. Surtout que les deux mages devaient sentir le Dragon à plein nez. Ce que redoutait Sting, s'était de tomber sur une meute de loup sauvage ou autre bête plutôt dangereuse et qui ne craignait pas les Dragons, soit par l'ignorance, soit parce que jamais il n'avait eu à s'en méfier. Lector et Frosch faisaient des proies faciles mais ils avaient toujours le temps de s'enfuir en volant. Non, ce qui l'inquiété, c'était Rogue. Bien qu'avec sa magie, Sting pourrait en repousser beaucoup, une seule seconde d'inattention serait fatale. Il n'avait encore rien dit, mais si il avait cette peur maintenant, c'était parce que dans la journée, il les avait senti. Pas loin, mais n'osant pas approcher. Ce ne saurait tarder. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il voulait se dépêcher. D'ailleurs, il avait cru entendre du mouvement, sous le vent bien entendu. La peur au ventre, mais sans rien en montrer, il se redressa et pris les chats dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient assoupis et c'était donc avec les yeux brumeux qu'ils le regardèrent.

-Lector, je veux que tu prennes Frosch avec toi, et que vous voliez le plus vite possible à la maisonnette que Frosch à vue, _ordonna le jeune blond d'une douce voix réservée à son chat à lui._

-Pourquoi, Sting-kun _?_

-Fro veut rester avec Rogue ! _protesta la petite chatte verte._

-Justement, c'est pour Rogue_, répliqua Sting d'une voix calme_. Vous allez y aller, et prévenir la guérisseuse qu'on a besoin d'elle tout de suite. Qu'elle prenne de quoi soigner les blessés et rejoignez-nous_, poursuivi-t-il_. Je vais continuer d'avancer avec Rogue, donc on sera un peu plus loin.

-Aye ! Compte sur nous Sting-kun !

-Fro n'aime pas ça …, _gémi Frosch._

-Je dirais à Rogue que c'est toi qui a trouvé la maison, et qui a été prévenir de notre arrivée.

-Fro y vole tout de suite !

-Attends-moi ! _pleurnicha Lector avant de s'envoler._

Et ils partirent plus vite que le vent. Sting les regarda un instant voler dans le ciel, puis se concentra. Maintenant il avait un poids en moins. Les chats étaient en sécurité, il n'aurait plus à les surveiller. Ce serait plus facile pour lui. Avec effort, il souleva de nouveau le corps de Rogue et le mit sur son dos. Puis il se remit en route, dans la direction qu'avaient pris Lector et Frosch. Un hurlement s'éleva dans son dos, un autre lui répondit sur le côté, et un dernier retentit juste devant. Ils étaient cernés. Avec un grognement de rage, Sting chercha une sortie des yeux. Mais il était trop tard. Une bande de loup les encerclait de tous côtés. A part la voie des airs, il n'y avait pas d'issu. Et les chats étaient hors de portée de voix maintenant. Il allait devoir se battre. Assurant sa prise sur Rogue, Sting inspira profondément. Lorsqu'il relâcha son souffle, il produisit un puissant rugissement qui fit fuir la plupart des carnivores. Malheureusement il restait beaucoup de prédateurs. L'un d'eux se jeta sur Sting, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Sous le poids, il trébucha en arrière, tombant sur Rogue. Le loup le mordit fermement à l'épaule. A l'aide de sa magie, Sting le repoussa et s'écarta précipitamment. Pas le temps de s'occuper de Rogue, d'autres loups fonçaient vers eux.

Le combat dura longtemps. Sting avait reçu beaucoup de morsures et de griffures. Quand à Rogue, il semblait aller de plus en plus mal. Entre la douleur de Sting, sa peur, et la douleur des loups, son état se dégradait trop rapidement. A bout de souffle, Sting se laissa tomber à côté de son ami. Il était épuisé, il n'avait plus de magie. D'une main tremblante à cause de l'épuisement, il écarta une mèche poisseuse du visage de Rogue. Sa fièvre avait encore augmenté. Son souffle était à peine audible. Sting s'en voulait beaucoup. Il aurait dû arriver à protéger son confrère. Il aurait dû. Maintenant, ils allaient mourir ensemble. Au moins, il avait évité ce sort à Lector et Frosch. Dans un geste désespéré, il adressa une prière muette à qui voulait l'entendre, demandant à ce qu'il n'arrive rien aux chats car ils étaient adorables et ne méritaient pas d'avoir des ennuis. Il se coucha contre Rogue et le prit dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas vraiment si à son âge, on pouvait parler de ce sentiment pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, mais de toute façon ils étaient perdus. D'un geste tendre, il prit la main de son ami, prit sa tête contre sa poitrine et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Désolé Rogue…Je n'ai pas su te protéger et t'aider, j'ai brisé ma promesse, _bredouilla Sting_. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Ni pour la fois où je t'ai fait tomber dans la rivière, ni à cause du meurtre de nos parents, ni … à cause de mon incompétence à te garder en vie… Je t'aime Rogue…_soufflât-il dans un murmure._

Il luttait contre l'inconscience durant toute sa tirade, mais les derniers mots le laissèrent complétement vidé. Il se laissa donc sombrer dans les ténèbres, se disant que c'était une bonne façon de mourir. Il protégerait Rogue de son corps pendant quelques instants, et il mourait à ses côtés, en lui aillant déclarer son amour qui plus est. Une larme roula sur sa joue, se perdant dans les cheveux bruns de Rogue. Tout doucement, ses yeux se fermèrent. Il emporta tout de même l'image d'un Lector particulièrement affolé, d'une Frosch en pleure, et d'une silhouette inconnue…


	5. Chapter 5

**Note :**Désolée du retard tout le monde !

Je sais que j'ai une semaine de retard, et j'en suis profondément désolée ! Mais avec le Bac dans un mois, les profs sont tous sur les nerfs et je n'ai jamais eu autant de devoir de toute ma pauvre vie ! Bref, j'arrête l'étalage de ma vie, c'est pas important XD

Juste pour vous prévenir, je risque de ne poster qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines jusqu'à fin Juin, le temps que les épreuves passent. Si j'ai le temps, je posterais chaque semaine.

Bon, le chapitre du jour est sous le PV de Sting ! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve facile d'écrire avec lui ^^ Désolée, il est un peu plus court que les autres...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 _**(PV Sting)

L'odeur de viande se faisait de plus ne plus puissante, de plus en plus enivrante. Bien que le petit ne veuille pas bouger, à cause de la douleur, son estomac grognait fermement. Avec grognement et ronchonnement, Sting se redressa dans son lit. Wisslogia savait comment faire pour l'obliger à se lever en tout cas. La nourriture était le meilleur moyen de réveiller Sting lorsqu'il faisait la sourde oreille aux appels sonores. Les yeux encore tout embrumés de sommeil, le jeune garçon se leva donc et marcha le dos légèrement courbé jusqu'une table. Bizarre, il ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir une dans la grotte. Le corps du gros Dragon aurait dû la réduire en pièce. Bref, ce n'était pas le plus important pour le Dragon Slayer. Le blond ne voulait qu'une chose, mangé. Son épaule le lançait douloureusement, mais il aurait bien le temps d'y voir plus tard. Le plus important était son estomac vide dans l'instant. Un bol de soupe fût déposé devant lui, ainsi qu'une cuillère. D'un caractère assez arrogant, Sting se contenta de ricaner devant l'ustensile. Il prit le bol à pleine main, savoura un instant la chaleur qui se diffusée dans ses bras, puis porta le potage à ses lèvres. Cela lui fit le plus grand bien et le bol fût très vite vide. D'un un grognement sonore, le blond en redemanda et on le servit. D'une traite il vida à nouveau son breuvage. Il allait en réclamer encore quand une assiette pleine de viande cuite apparue devant ses yeux bleus. Il était au paradis ! Il se jeta sur la nourriture, peu soucieux de l'image qu'il donnait en ce moment. Après tout, il était avec son père, pas la peine de faire le timide.

-Eh bien, quel appétit, _déclara une voix inconnue et bourrue._

Sting se figea instantanément. Cette voix, il ne la connaissait pas du tout. Et il était impossible de penser un instant que son père ait pu laisser un étranger enter dans la grotte. C'était aussi improbable que de voir une vache voler. Et pourtant, en relevant doucement les yeux, c'était bien un humain que vit Sting. Précipitamment le jeune recula, renversant sa chaise au passage. D'instinct, il chercha le corps de son père, mais la vérité le rattrapa bien vite. Son père n'était plus. Et c'était sa faute. Il avait quitté sa maison, entrainant Rogue et les chats dans son délire. D'ailleurs, il ne les voyait nulle part. Si cet homme leur avait fait quelque chose…Mais il se gifla mentalement. Comment un homme gras comme celui qui était en face de lui pouvait faire du mal à Rogue ! C'était un Dragon Slayer très doué, il savait se battre. Skyadrum lui faisait subir un rude entrainement. Aucune chance qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, et il aurait protégé Lector et Frosch, il en était convaincu. Du coup, il se demanda bien comment lui était arrivé jusque-là. Etrange. Fonctionnant encore à l'instinct, Sting se mit à grogner tout bas quand l'homme fit mine de s'avancer vers lui. Un énorme sourire étirait ses lèvres. Sting renifla. Non vraiment, il n'aimait pas ce mec. Il lui semblait distinguer une sorte de lueur mal saine dans ses yeux globuleux. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir loin de ce gros personnage et retrouver ses compagnons. Lector lui manquait terriblement. Il avait un urgent besoin de le voir, de constater qu'il allait bien. Doucement, la mémoire des derniers événements lui revient. Il revit les deux chats s'envolant dans les airs à la recherche de la guérisseuse. Il se revit serrant Rogue dans ses bras. Son corps frêle qui tremblait dans son étreinte. Ses gémissements de douleur insupportables. La chaleur inhabituelle de son corps. Le sentiment que tout était terminé. Oui, il se souvenait de toute maintenant. Avec un grondement bas, il décida d'éclaircir les choses.

-T'es qui toi ? _interrogea le jeune garçon._ Où je suis ? Où sont mes amis ?!

Le gros homme éclata de rire devant la réaction du jeune garçon. Ce qui eut le don de taper fortement sur le système déjà à nerf du Dragon Slayer. Il avait posé des questions sérieuses et il attendait de sérieuses et surtout rapides réponses ! Il ne put s'empêcher de montrer les crocs. Enfin, les dents pointues qu'il avait de par sa nature de Chasseur de Dragon. L'homme émit un soupir, sans départir de son ignoble sourire. Non vraiment, Sting ne l'aimait pas. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Ce mec respirait le complot et la manipulation à plein nez. Et c'est sensible un nez de Dragon. Enfin, ce n'était plus l'heure. D'un signe, le gros bonhomme fit signe au petit de le suivre. Sting n'en avait pas envie, mais maintenant qu'il était plus conscient de son environnement, il distinguait des odeurs bien connues. Bien que faibles, elles étaient là. Toujours sur ses gardes, il décida de suivre l'homme pour le moment. De toute façon, il savait se défendre. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur de cet humain. Il lui était supérieur après tout.

Sans véritable enthousiasme, il se mit à suivre l'homme dans la maison. Il lui fit traverser beaucoup de couloir. Du coin de l'œil, Sting regardait autour de lui. Mais il n'y avait rien au mur, pas de meuble. Rien. A par un nombre impressionnant de porte. Il vivait dans un palace ou quoi ? Elles étaient toutes fermées, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser la vigilance de Sting. Finalement, après une éternité, l'homme le fit entrer dans une pièce sombre. Très vite cependant, ses yeux s'y accoutumèrent et il put observer son environnement. Il n'y avait presque rien dans la pièce. Un lit. Un corps sur celui-ci. Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale du jeune garçon. Il se mit à courir en direction du corps, ne remarquant pas le regard mauvais de l'homme derrière lui. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le bruit de la serrure qu'on fermait à clef. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour ce corps.

-Rogue ! _s'exclama le jeune blondinet._

-…Sting…

-Ce que je suis heureux ! Tu es en vie ! Oh Rogue, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas sus te protéger quand il le fallait…

-…Non…Sting…

Mais le brun ne finit jamais sa phrase. Ses yeux se fermèrent comme il plongeait de nouveau dans le sommeil. Sting se doutait bien que son ami avait voulu le réconforter. Lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute et tout le baratin. Sting ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement tandis qu'il caressait doucement la joue de son ami. Il était vivant. Il en aurait pleuré ! Ce retournant, il lança un sourire éclatant à l'homme.

-Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier ! Vous lui avez…Non…Vous nous avez sauvé la vie ! _se corrigea Sting._

-Ce n'est rien jeune homme. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir de cette façon. Je ne suis pas sans cœur. Et puis, j'avoue que vous m'intriguer tous les deux, _déclara l'homme. _Votre magie, je peux la sentir. Elle est étrange. De ce que j'ai appris de ton ami pendant ton sommeil, vous êtes des Dragons Slayers. C'est rare d'en croiser un. Et j'ai de la chance, j'en ai deux chez moi !

-C'est vrai qu'on court pas les rues, _accorda le blondinet_. Mais je ne sais même pas votre nom Monsieur…

-Appelle moi Ulric, _répondit l'intéressé._

-Ulric-san…Merci infiniment !

-Ne me remercie pas encore Sting-kun ~

-Hein ? _Là, le jeune était perdu._

-Je vais aider ton ami, avec son problème d'empathie. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était gênant.

-Vous feriez ça ? _demanda le plus petit._ Ce serait génial ! Ça doit être vous alors, le guérisseur dont on parle tant !

-Tu fais erreur jeune mage, _répondit Ulric_. Je ne me prétends pas guérisseur. Tu t'es trompé de personne, dommage ~

-Oh, c'est pas grave ! _affirma le Dragon Slayer._ On voulait juste aider Rogue, alors si vous pouvez le faire c'est tout bon !

-Commençons alors ~

A ce même moment, le corps de Sting devient aussi froid et rigide que la glace. Le jeune avait beau tenté de bouger, impossible. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus pour quelques raisons étranges. Il voulut en faire part à Ulric, mais celui-ci était penché sur le corps de Rogue et ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Et comme son corps n'écoutait plus, il ne pouvait le prévenir. Il se contenta donc d'attendre, frustré comme jamais. Enfin, l'homme se redressa et le fixa. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sting ressentit un puissant sentiment de peur et de dégout. Le regard de l'homme ne présageait rien de bon…


End file.
